


Body Swap

by Andrak



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluffy?, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Penis Size, Size matters, Talking Penis, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Four have swapped  bodies due to an accident while fighting and now have to deal with going about their daily lives. The other Garde members don't know about the body swap and they intend to keep it that way, nine and four need to learn how to deal with being swapped and have to work together to keep up the charade. <br/>First chapter is dedicated to @loricguardemember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

Its only been a few days since Sterakus Rah’s weird spell hit them both and caused the odd change but the boys already found that it was proving difficult to pose as each other around the rest of the team.

“ John I am NOT going on a DATE with Sarah no way in hell man!! “ nine angrily whispered to his own body that john was now inhabiting. He didn’t want to get to know Sarah, hell he never wanted to get to know John or his body this well.

“ Come on nine, we cant let her know something is up and I had promised her that I would go shopping with her. And now that you are controlling my body you have to go! “ John sternly told nine as he still wasn’t used to hearing his voice come out as nines more husky one so it came out more of a question then a statement.

“ alright ill go with your little b-“

“ nine! “ john yelled a little too loudly to stop his counter part.

“ ok ok fine ill go on a date with your girlfriend, better? “ nine responded crossing his arms but failing to do so since the proportions of johns body were different then his and he under anticipated the length of his arms.

“ good! But you have to act like me! Make sure she doesn’t know that its you “ john was getting the hang on his voice.

“ yea and what if she wants to kiss man? “

“ then you tell her your sick! You don’t kiss my girl “

“ well technically right now im you so I can do whatever I want to your girl” nine cheerfully stated as he left the room before john could say anything and walked over to the now impatient sarah who grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

“ gosh john I didn’t know u needed to consult with nine before going on a date with me? Why don’t u put your foot down and show him who is the leader here? “ sarah smiled up at nine as she spoke with a over excited smile since she was finally getting the chance to spend time with her “ boyfriend “.

“ oh yeah, maybe I will but u know I mean nine is quite strong he could totally kick my ass if I tried to defeat him “ nine spoke proudly.

“ oh is that so? Did he tell you to say that you have a bet or something going on? Anyway I told u we were going shopping for me but I lied! Were going to get some new outfits for you I mean your always dressed in the same set of clothes pretty well and I think you need a change. “ Sarah was not going to back down from this even if nine argued with her so all he could do was nod his head in approval and smile to keep her happy for john.

-        As the “ couple “ arrived at the mall sarah pulled him into almost every clothing store there was but they still hadn’t bought anything due to the fact that nine was looking at clothes in his size and not johns so nothing ever fit until at the last store he realized his mistake. –

“ im so sorry john nothing fits you “ sarah frowned whilst holding onto his arm. “ maybe we will get lucky at this last store ok? “

“ yea maybe ill check some other sizes as well u know since my cepan always bought my clothes. “

Nine came up with the most convincing lie he could in the time span of a second as Sarah was a demanding girl who wanted answers fast.

Sarah proceeded to throw clothes at nine until she could no longer see his face then pushed him into a changing room. Until not they have been trying on shirts and nine was fully well acquainted with how johns chest and back looked by now, but this time she gave him pants and boxers to try on and nine hesitated for a while before deciding he was curious enough to try them.

Sarah knocked against the door “ hey john u almost done I wanna see what they look like on you! “

“ yea yea one second! “ nine yelled back.

After a while sarah decided she was done waiting. She knocked against the door with more anger then the last.

“ john you alright? You have been taking forever! “

“ yea yea im fine out in a minute.. just admiring uhm- uh u know what out in 5! “ came the response from a baffled nine who was just closing the pants. Sarah scrunched her nose in confusion at johns response but brushed it off for now making a mental note to ask him about it later. When nine finally emerged sarah was taken away by how good he looked and took a photo before pushing him back in to try on the rest of the clothes.

The ” couple “ spent over two hours in that store and by the time they were headed home nine was done and never wanted to talk to sarah again after spending the day pretending to be head over heels for her. On their walk back sarah remembered to ask john about the remark he made earlier in the day.

“ oh hey john? “

“ hm? “ nine responded hoping this wouldn’t become a full out conversation.

“ your answer today u said you were admiring something? What was that? “ she asked sweetly.

“ uhm I was just admiring the stitching on the clothes must have been made by some really good tailor “ nine chuckled nervously hoping she would buy his flat out lie and for the time being she just nodded and accepted the answer which was good enough for him.

They made it back and as they entered the building and went up to the top floor where everyone was staying sarah stopped nine grabbing his hand and as he turned to her she puckered her lips. Nine’s eyes widened and he leaned away.

“ oh no I think I might be coming down with something and I don’t want to give it to you beautiful “ nine stated and chuckled nervously.

“ oh come on john! I saw you staring at the other girls today and I want to know that your only mine! We haven’t done anything together in a while and you were being weird today so I want to know whats up? “ sarah stated while stomping the ground with anger.

“ oh no no I wasn’t I swear and I’m really coming down with something im only thinking about you my dear! “ the sweetness made nine want to puke but he had to do something or he would ruin nines chances with the woman he loved.

“ look john I want to be- “ sarah got cut off by his lips against hers for a quick second before they were gone again and nine was walking quickly to the other room “ I don’t want u to get sick so that’s the best I could do for now! “ he yelled back before closing the door to the other room and making a face in disgust while sticking out his tongue.

John quickly crossed the room to him and grabbed nine pushing him against the wall.

“ what the hell man I told you not to kiss her!! “ he yelled

“ yeah she was suspicious so I was helping you out you retard now let me go! “ nine demanded but didn’t make a move to push john in his body off him.

“ no what else happened today huh Stanley? Did u do anything else why was she suspicious!? “

“ I don’t know but now my mouth tastes bad I need mouthwash.. or “ nine leaned in and quickly kissed john causing john to jump back as it was unexpected.

“ what the hell!!??? “ john stormed at nine once again.

“ dude my lips taste amazing I should kiss myself more often “ nine smirked.

John just stopped dead in his tracks and grunted “ I hate you “

“ naw don’t worry Johnny boy u will hate me more when u have to go to the bathroom and see how much more impressive I am then you “ nine grinned.

Johns face grew red as he stuttered “ wh-what are you talking about!! “

“ oh so you already went “ nine laughed as johns face just grew redder with shame and embarrassment.

“ shut up it wasn’t that impressive and obviously u saw me today but were about even! “ john attempted to defend his body.

“ no no john, you just slightly below average. “ nine cackled and walked away to go get something to eat leaving a baffled and angry john behind.


End file.
